Day 5 - Scene 6
The little woman fussed around for a bit, pushing pots and pans about, making room for her basket of bread. When she was satisfied everything was in order, she sat down and waved for everyone else to come join her. “That's Chocaline, Barry's wife,” whispered Lilac to Enar as they walked over. Enar found himself seated between Rose and Lilac, with Otter and Chocaline across the table in front of him; on the other side of a small mountain range of food. Boiled new potatoes, meatballs, and two tubs of thick, brown, cream sauce. A jar of lingonberry jam and a big bowl of lettuce – not to mention the basket of freshly baked bread rolls. No way they'd ever be able to eat all that. Rose grabbed a pot and started loading Enar's plate up with potatoes. “Say when.” “Thank you, that's enough for now,” said Enar and smiled. “Gotta make room for the meatballs as well.” “Don't worry dear, there's more where that came from,” said the little old lady with the gray hair. “You can have as much as you want.” “Thank you very much, but this is more than enough for now. I'm Enar by the way. I understand you must be Chocaline, right?” He thought about holding out his hand for her to shake, but with everyone lunging for food and with pots and pans being passed this way and that, it seemed like not such a good idea. No one else had seemed to hold on formality anyway. It'd just be weird. “That's me lad. I hear you're here to steal our Amanda away from us.” Chocaline grinned and winked at him. Enar froze, a spoon full of lingonberry jam halfway between the jar and his plate. To his side Lilac covered her mouth in sudden fit of coughing and on the other side Rose seemed to be paying very close attention to the potatoes on her plate. “Well, no...” Enar's cheeks grew warm. “That... that's not... I had no such...” “Aww, shush you.” Chocaline smiled and waved his protests away. “Don't be so serious. It's just my fool husband telling tall tales again.” “Pah, watch your mouth woman.” Barry arrived from within the burrow, carrying another jar of jam. He put it on the table, scowled at the jar already there, and sat himself down. “He's here to steal our little girl away. You mark my words.” Enar felt his face grow warm. This wasn't going his way at all. Lilac dropped something on the ground and bent to look for it. Rose couldn't keep it in any longer and started giggling openly. “Fool husband. I say what I want. Our 'little girl' is half again as old as I was when you stole me away. It's about time someone went after her and you know it.” Enar's cheeks burned. His eyes darted around the table, everyone was smiling, or laughing, or glaring – at him. “I just... you know... I mean...” Barry pointed at him with the spoon from the potatoes. “I know exactly what you mean, and sure and I'll have none of it. None!” “That's quite enough out of you dear,” snapped Chocaline. “You're scaring the poor kid – and you're hogging the potatoes.” “Am not. Everyone's already potatoed up. I'm just worried about our poor little girl.” “Fool husband. Amanda desperately needs to get laid and you know it. She's suffering the poor thing.” Enar's face caught fire. His throat swelled shut and sweat broke out everywhere. Rose howled with laughter and even Lilac couldn't hide her giggles. Barry looked like he was about to choke. If his eyes opened any wider they'd fall out of their sockets. He sputtered, trying to say something, but no actual words came out. In the corner of his eye Enar noticed Otter waving at him. The monk pointed at the bread basket and gestured for Enar to pass it to him. Happy for the distraction Enar picked up the basket an handed it over. Otter grabbed two bread rolls from the basket, studied them, and weighed them in his hands. He grinned at Enar, leaned back in his chair and lobbed the rolls into the air. Enar gasped, the rolls rose – and fell, bouncing lightly off of the heads of Barry and Chocaline. It grew very still and very quiet around the table. When he was sure he had everyone's attention Otter pointed at the two old fylkin. He shook his head and made a horizontal, cutting, motion with his hands. Both Barry and Chocaline cast down their eyes and stared at their plates. Rose and Lilac subdued their giggles, though Rose looked like she'd burst out laughing again at any moment. “I'm so sorry I'm late everyone.” Squirrel came jogging out of the burrow, slightly out of breath, and with yet another jar of jam in his hands. “I just couldn't find the lingonberry jam. I had to scour the entire kitchen before I found a jar and then it was a really small one. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting.” He held up the jar and looked back and forth between it and the other two already on the table. “Is this the right one by the way? It's awfully small, and the color isn't quite the same is it?” Squirrel smiled at the jar, stroking it with his fingers. “You know I absolutely adore this deep, slightly translucent, tangerine shade. Rose, it reminds me of your eyes when you're angry; so wild and alluring – as tempting as cherry liqueur chocolate truffles.” He pinched his index finger and thumb together and touched them to his lips, making the sound of a kiss. “Squirrel, you're prattling. Shut up and sit down.” “Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt anything?” The monk looked around and realized everyone was looking at him. “I just got so carried away. I was so happy to find the jam, but the jar is so little. It's quite adorable, isn't it? Don't you think?” Rose coughed – very pointedly. Squirrel clamped his lips together and sat down. “Thanks for bringing the jam Squirrel,” said Chocaline. She held up the little jar and looked at it. “It's last year's cloudberries, but I'm sure they're still fine. You should try some Enar, it's a delicacy.” Squirrel settled into his chair and looked at his empty plate – the last empty one at the table. He raised a hand, extended a finger, and with his lips still pressed together he pointed at the pan with the meatballs. “Get the man some food so we can eat already,” said Barry and began loading up Squirrel's plate with meatballs. “So,” said Barry between mouthfuls once they'd all had a chance to get a few bites in. “How's work been this morning?” “Good, good,” Rose nodded and swallowed. “I checked out the slumberwines as you suggested and they're doing great. Won't bear fruit this year, but once they do – man, they gonna bear some fruits.” She skewered another potato and popped it into her mouth.” Squirrel looked up, a great big smile on his face. “That's excellent news isn't. I just adore slumberwine fruit. It's so delicious, and the brandy you can make from it – ah, it's to die for.” He sighed. “Absolutely to die for. Why, I remember this one time--” “Squirrel...” Rose hissed. “Aw, but Rose, you remember that time with the Slumberwine juice. You had a little too much and--” “Squirrel! That's enough! We do not talk about that time.” She glared at Squirrel and then turned to Lilac, forcing a smile. “How about you flower, did you get your chores done?” “Yes, actually.” Lilac nodded at Enar. “I did get an unexpected visitor that I had to introduce to Barry, but once that was done he turned out to be a great help with the weeding.” “That's great to hear,” said Chocaline and turned her big smile at Enar. “Amanda could do with a man who's handy in the garden. What do you do for a living Enar?” Enar stiffened. To his side he heard Rose groan, and in the corner of his eye he saw Otter sigh and hang his head. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “I'm an archivist at the Department of Shamanistic Operatives at the Royal Viller Police.” Rose dropped her fork. “You're a cop? You?” Enar looked up and found the monk staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” He looked around and realized everyone else stared at him too. He swallowed again – even though he had no food in his mouth. “Seriously,” said Rose. “You're a cop?” “No no. Not at all,” Enar hurried to say, shaking his head. “I'm an archivist. I'm in charge of the documents archives. I'm not an officer. I just make sure that all the records are catalogued correctly and that they can be easily found if there's a need for it.” People stopped staring. The tension left their eyes, and one by one they turned back to their plates and their food. Only Chocaline kept looking at him; lost in thought, old eyes smiling. Enar squirmed. Everyone else was eating. Just him still sitting there, waiting for the old lady to stop staring at him. “That sounds like a quiet and respectable job,” she said eventually, perhaps putting a little too much emphasis on 'respectable'. “Yes indeed. Very quiet.” Enar nodded. “I'm not doing any detective work or anything. Just sorting documents.” “Well then outsider,” said Barry, leaning his arms on the edge of the table. “Maybe there's a need for your special talents here after all.” Once more silence spread across the table as everyone stopped eating and looked at Barry. “Oh...” Enar cleared his throat. “How so?” “Well, see. Look here.” Barry pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, back towards the burrow. “We've got this old chamber where all the records of all seeds we have are stored. Sure and there's rows and rows of old ledgers and scrolls and what have you. You could put that in order couldn't you?” Enar stared at the old man. An entire room full of records. Not today. He needed to leave soon. “Hmm...” Technically, he probably could. He mustn't offend Barry – and he was good at organizing things. “I guess I could have a look at it at least. It sounds like it might take a while though?” “Take as long as you want. You can stay all summer if you do that.” Barry smiled and took a bit out of a potato he'd picked up with hand, directly from the bowl. “Oh, I'm not sure I've got the time... I'm going back home tomorrow.” “Enar's busy this afternoon,” Lilac elbowed Enar in the ribs and then turned on him with a big smile. “Maybe you could come back next summer? It might be a nice holiday. Come out here, sit in the garden, sort some papers, that kind of thing. Right Enar?” “Yes...” Enar nodded and scratched his chin. “Yes. That might actually be pretty nice. I've had a great time out here – in the hills, as they say. I wouldn't mind coming back.” “Enar's been staying with Rolf in Hyardum,” said Lilac. “That's a nice burrow isn't it?” “Yes, it's been very nice. They've all been really kind to me there.” Rose looked up from her plate. “Rolf's the old joker with the witch, right?” “Witch?” Enar looked at her, eyes wide open. “She means Beired,” said Lilac. “But I wouldn't use the term witch, it's a bit misgiving.” “She does the job of one. Tell me I'm wrong.” Lilac sighed and put down her knife and fork. “That's not the same,” she said with some emphasis. “Beired's skilled in herb lore and she's a good friend of the land and of the goddess, but she's not a witch.” “Close enough as makes no real difference to anyone.” Rose glared back at her. Enar squirmed and looked back and forth between the two monks. “Well...” He cleared his throat. “I did get the feeling there was something special about her. I just couldn't tell what. She kept shushing Rolf up and talking about the secrets of the hillsides and such.” Rose grinned at him. “Oh, she likes her secrets that one, no two ways about that. Even you can't argue with that, flower.” “Nope, not at all.” Lilac grinned. “I'm not even gonna try. I don't mind letting you be right about something once in a while flower.” With a hint of a smile she picked up her fork and started in on her meal again. Rose spluttered, started to say something, spluttered some more and then just glared at Lilac. In the end she sighed and smiled and turned back to her food. “She's a lovely girl, Beired, and runs a quality burrow too I dare say,” said Chocaline. “How's the family Enar? I hear little Erik is almost due to come of age soon, and Linnea too?” “Yes. I do believe so,” said Enar. “They keep making fun of how much he's eating and he does look old enough to be a man any day now.” Squirrel waved his fork in the air. “Pardon me for interrupting please, I'll be brief – I promise – but I absolutely do have to ask, just so I'm not going crazy: isn't that the family where one of the younger girls is named Elisa, or was it Elsie? I don't quite remember for sure?” “Yes,” said Enar, a smile creeping on to his face. “That's Elsie. She's much younger though. Won't be coming of age for many years yet.” To his sides, both Rose and Lilac stopped eating. Squirrel beamed at him. “Indeed. That's the one. She's a precious little thing isn't she? I'm sure you noticed how curious she is – always full of little questions she is.” “Squirrel, thanks. That's enough,” said Rose.” Lilac hummed and leaned back in her chair. “The beast's right though. She is a curious child. Someone should keep an eye on her.” “Certainly indeed. A most delightful task I'm sure.” Squirrel's eyes grew distant for a moment as he smiled to himself. “I'd be more than happy to volunteer going to Hyardum and present myself as a mentor for the dear little child.” “No!” Rose made a cutting motion with her hands. “You're busy. And, you...”She shot Enar a glance. “Anyway, you're busy. Okay. We're busy. Flower?” Lilac crossed her arms over her chest. “I'd love to, but I too have other tasks that need attending to.” She hummed to herself and scratched her chin. “I met a flower in Tels on my way here earlier this spring. She said she'd be coming this way before the end of summer. She was just a bud so she may not have too many other obligations yet. If we could leave a message for her she might be just the right person for the job.” “That wouldn't be young Snowdrop, would it?” said Rose. “Really pale and with a crooked nose?” “That's the one. You met her too then? She seemed a bit inexperienced, but with all of the right intentions. Something like checking up on Elsie might be just the kind of thing she needs to kick her into her prime.” “Yes. Exactly. She went to Roed though. You know what they're like there. We have no idea if she's still coming this way.” “Well, well, girls.” Chocaline smiled and looked back and forth between the two monks. “I'm sure little Snowdrop would be great, but aren't we forgetting someone?” Rose raised her eyebrows at the old woman. Lilac leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Neither of them said anything. Chocaline looked back at them for a moment, a big grin on her face, and then she nodded her head in Otter's direction. Otter smiled wide, winked at Chocaline and made thumbs up signs with both hands. Lilac nodded. “Hm, yes, maybe...” She rested her chin in her hand and nodded again. A smile touched her eyes. Rose hummed and she too leaned back in her chair, studying Otter. Eventually, she too nodded. “I think that's a great idea Chocaline,” said Squirrel. “Otter is so good with little kids and I'm sure he'll do an excellent job of keeping an eye on little Elsie.” “But he can't speak?” said Enar. “Elsie asks a lot of questions.” Rose turned to Enar with a glare. “He can hear you just fine you know.” Enar blushed. “Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend him.” He looked at Rose. His face grew even hotter and he turned to Otter and cleared his throat. “Err, I mean, I'm sorry Otter. I meant not disrespect.” He bowed his head. Otter smiled at him and his shoulders shook, jumping up and down – like a mime laughing. Enar put a finger in his ear, something felt off. “Don't worry Enar.” Lilac put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. “It happens all the time. We all just did it and only Chocaline realized.“ “We should all be ashamed,” said Rose. Otter frowned and pressed his lips together until his mouth was just a thin line. He raised his hands up, balled them into fists, and slammed them down hard. Plates and utensils jumped at the impact. A salt shaker toppled over, and a potato rolled off Enar's plate and disappeared over the edge of the table. Not a sound was heard. Everyone stared at Otter. Something buzzed in Enar's ear, or a lack of something didn't buzz; a disturbing absence. It bothered him. Otter put his hands to his sides and sat up a little straighter. He faced everyone around the table in turn, pinning them with his eyes. Even Barry shrank away under his gaze. The silent monk stared at them, all of them, his face serious – very serious. Then he grinned, made his double thumbs up sign and started to laugh. Rose sighed. Lilac sighed. Everyone sighed, and smiled, and everything was fine again. Enar looked at Otter. His ears still bothered him whenever he looked at the man; like there was something stuck in them that didn't want to come out. Something, missing... “Wow!” Enar gasped. “I get it. I get it now...” He leaned forward and pointed at Otter. “He doesn't... I mean you... You!” His face grew warm. “You really don't make any sound at all.” He paused to draw in breath. “But I thought it was only the most devout of the silent ones that reached that state.” Otter leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and threw Enar a big grin. “Oh...” Enar blushed and bowed his head. “I'm honored, your reverence,” he mumbled. Something hit his head and a bread roll fell down on his plate. “What?” He looked up. Otter stuck out his tongue at him and then laughed his silent laugh again. Enar spluttered. The words didn't want to come out right, not that he had any idea what to say. He'd never had a holy man throwing bread at him before. His thoughts ran in all directions at once and not a one of them stayed still. In the end he just crossed his arms and pouted. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it was also kind of funny. Somewhere on the inside, a little part of him smiled at the rest of him. Rose laughed and patted him on the back. “There, there, boy. It's fine.” “But...” “No buts, boy. If Otter says it's okay, then it's okay and that's that. If he was actually offended he'd make sure you knew.” Rose squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him, not in a condescending way. Otter nodded in agreement. Lilac cleared her throat. “I think it's a great idea to have Otter keep an eye on little Elsie. I'm going west in a few days. I'll stop by in Hyardum and let Rolf and Beired know that Otter is coming. Enar turned to her. “I'm going back later today. Maybe I can take a message.” “No. Leave it to Lilac,” said Rose. Lilac smiled at him. “Thanks for the offer, but the flower is right, Enar. This is for us to deal with. Her parents may have questions and it's better if I'm there to answer them in person.” “Ah, yes, good point.” Enar nodded. “I didn't think of that.” Enar scooped up the last of the sauce with half a meatball at the end of his fork. The sauce had mixed with the jam but really just tasted all the better for it. He chewed and swallowed and was completely and utterly done – with everything, in the good way. A long satisfied breath escaped him as he relaxed into his chair and clasped his hands over his belly. Well fed. Happy. He let his head fall back and stared up into a sky as blue as blue can be. He'd sit like this forever. “Enar, child.” Chocaline's voice drifted over from the real world. “You haven't told us how you met Amanda. How did that happen?” Enar closed his eyes and groaned. He was just full – really. “Yes,” said Rose. “Tell us.” He sat up straight and opened his eyes again. This wasn't happening. Six attentive faces stared back at him, each with its own version of a smile on it. He swallowed. “Well, get on with it lad. Sure and we haven't got all day.” Barry glared at him. Enar coughed to clear his throat. “Okay, right, so...” He coughed again. “I bumped into her a few days ago. I was... I was out walking and had stopped to rest somewhere and then she showed up. She nearly scared the life out me.” Barry laughed. “Hah! Sure and I bet she did. She likes sneaking up on people like that she does.” “Shush you! She's a good girl.” Chocaline slapped him on the arm. “Do go on Enar. What happened then?” “Well, we chatted for a bit and then... then... ehm... you know...” Enar fidgeted and stared at the empty plate on the table. “We sort of got into an argument about something.” His cheeks were growing warm again. “I... err... I said something stupid and then we split up.” He clasped his hands together under the table to keep them still. “Ooh,” said Rose beside him; her voice smiling. “Now that's interesting...” “Shush flower.” Lilac placed her hand on his arm. “I'm sure it wasn't that bad Enar. You met her again didn't you?” “Yes.” He looked up and nodded at her. “I was at the inn in Hyardum yesterday and she showed up.” “What!” Barry spluttered, saliva flying from his mouth. “She went to Hyardum? To the inn?” Chocaline glared at him. “Dear. Let the boy finish.” Enar squirmed. What was so strange about that? Amanda had been to the inn on Restday too and no one had said anything. “She... she said she had business in the area.” Barry glared at him and snorted – even Squirrel frowned. Only Chocaline still smiled – and Otter, but he didn't really count. He cleared his throat. “Err... yes, well. We talked things out and then we went and had a look at the oaks. You know the ones in the field.” Squirrel drew in a sharp breath and his frown turned into a big, happy, grin. Rose whistled between her teeth and Otter made his thumbs up sign again. Chocaline smiled like the rising sun. Enar felt his face grow hot as a furnace. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. They'd all get the wrong idea. He covered his mouth with his fist and coughed, once. “So, anyway, before we went there, I put Rolf's toolbox on the cart, so no one would take it.” “Told you!” said Rose. “I told you so. Very clever.” Enar pressed his lips together. Definitely getting the wrong idea. “Mmm... yes.” Lilac nodded and scratched her chin. “Shush now.” “Thank you,” said Enar. He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. “Yes, so, anyway, we went and looked at the trees, climbed up and sat on a platform and that's that. Then when I got back home I realized I'd forgotten the toolbox.” He held his hands out in front of him: open, palms up. “Now, I'm here. That's it.” “What an extraordinary chain of unexpected coincidences.” Squirrel's eyes sparkled with delight. “I'm so happy for you Enar. Not everyone is so fortunate you know. Truly. I'm so looking forward to hearing how this all goes.” “Squirrel!” snapped Rose. Enar frowned. He knew they meant well, really, he did. They had it all wrong though. It wasn't like that. He let out a long, slow, breath. “I'm so sorry Enar,” said Squirrel and clapped his hands together. “I just get so excited when Anna turns her eye to people around me in this way. You know how it is.” No he didn't. Not at all. This was nothing like that. “Yeah, well, that's all there is to it though. I just want to get the toolbox so I can leave and get back to Hyardum. “But what about dinner?” Chocaline looked at him with big, worried, eyes. “You should stay for dinner.” “Just make sure to spend some time at the shrine first.” Lilac smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. “It'll do you good.” “You should hang out with Amanda.” Rose leaned back in her chair and winked at him. “Who knows what could happen.” “Don't give him any ideas.” Barry glared at the monk and then turned to Enar with a raised finger. “You'd keep your outsider hands away from our little girl.” “Barry, please,” said Lilac. “Shut the fuck up!” snapped Rose. Barry stared at Rose, breathing through his nose. No one said a word. Enar groaned. They really just didn't get it. He leaned his head forward and pinched his nose. None of them got it. Seriously. Enar slammed his hand into the table. “Look. Please. Everyone. Look!” He stabbed with his finger in the air. “Will you please just listen. I'm not interested in Amanda. I just want to get the stupid toolbox and go home. Seriously, is that so hard to understand?” Everyone stared at Enar. His heart beat like a drum. Sweat broke out on his face and neck. He couldn't get any air. A big unpleasant lump weighed heavy in the depths of his stomach. Enar lowered his eyes. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just... I meant no offense. Amanda's great and all... it's just...” He drew in a deep breath. His eyes stung a little. No one said a thing, but they all stared at him – he could feel it. He'd lost his temper and made a fool of himself. He'd insulted everyone. Their eyes bore into him, full of disapproval. He didn't dare look up. He breathed out, slowly, through clenched teeth. Something hit his head and he jerked away. A potato landed on his plate. Half a potato – with some jam still on it. Enar's mouth fell open. Across the table, Otter winked and made a thumbs up sign. All around, everyone did look at him, but with flushed faces and awkward, embarrassed, smiles – no scorn, no disapproval. Enar blushed. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was the one who'd made a fool of himself. He sank back in his chair and sighed. One day he'd understand people. One day. He picked up the potato, popped it in his mouth and made a thumbs up sign back at Otter. The tension washed away from the table and frowns turned to smiles. Rose and Squirrel, who still had food left, picked up their utensils and got back to eating. Barry started to say something, but Chocaline slapped him on the arm and he stayed quiet. “That may be as it may with that my boy,” said the old woman. “But you're not walking all that way back on an empty stomach. I'll make you some sandwiches for your pack so you won't have to go hungry.” “Thank you.” Enar swallowed. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” “When's Amanda back anyway,” asked Rose as she swiped up the last of the sauce and jam on her plate with a piece of bread. “Oh, she'll be a while still,” said Chocaline. “She went to Rallhattan to help with the moving. Young Torkel and his Mareeka are moving into a new burrow. They needed an extra cart.” Barry snorted. “Sure and what a madness that is. A new burrow. They have plenty of good ones over there.” Squirrel perked up and smiled wide. “Really, a new burrow? That's fabulous. You don't see that very often.” He turned to Rose. “We should go have a look at it once they're done flower. I'd love to see what they've done with it. I wonder if they've had it blessed and settled yet. Maybe we could do that for them if they haven't done it already?” He sighed and gazed off into the distance. “Wouldn't that be a great honor flower? A new burrow. Imagine that. I haven't seen a new one for years, and certainly not around these parts. I wonder what caused them to go to all that trouble.” “Madness I tell you.” Barry jabbed a finger towards Squirrel. “There's no need for a new burrow there. They'll rot out the hills.” “Now now dear,” said Chocaline. “You know old Harald always was a bit of an eccentric. It's no surprise he'd want to dig a new burrow for his youngest. Gives him something to do.” “Sure and I still say it's crazy. He's crazy that Harald, he is.” Barry crossed his arms and glared at Chocaline. “We'll check it out,” said Rose. “It's south of here. We'll pass it by on the way to Karlebo.” Lilac nodded. “That sounds like a good idea flower. I haven't heard of them getting someone for the blessing and settling. I'm sure they'll be happy if you stop by.” “They'll sorely need it,” Barry grumbled. “It's crazy business digging a new burrow up there. Crazy I tell you.” “Shush you,” said Chocaline. Enar cleared his throat. “Okay, so it will be a while before Amanda comes back then? I'll definitely take the opportunity to visit the shrine then – and some sandwiches for the walk back would be most appreciated.” He nodded at Chocaline. “Thank you very much.” On the other side of the table, Otter raised a hand in the air and started waving it around, calling for attention. “Yes,” said Rose. “Otter?” Otter raised his other hand in the air too. He splayed his fingers wide apart and as he lowered his hands he wiggled them back and forth. “What?” Rose frowned. “Rain?” Otter stopped his gesticulating and nodded at her. Enar looked up. He didn't see a single cloud, not even a hint of one. “Surely not,” said Rose. “Are you sure?” Otter nodded and pointed at Enar. He put his palms on his face and pulled them downwards; down over his chest and belly. Enar frowned. Rose laughed. “Well Enar, looks like you're in for it.” She grinned at him. “You're gonna get soaked.” Otter nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He grabbed his upper arms and rubbed them, mimicking someone shivering from cold. Enar looked at the sky again. Nope, not a cloud. “Oh, don't worry,” said Rose. “It'll help you wash the jam out of your hair.” --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 7. Back to Enar's Vacation.